SQA Firefly Edition: Rayne
by Kawe n' Wessie
Summary: SQA Song Quote Association A series of Rayne oneshots/songfics


**SQA**

**When You Say Nothing At All**

Disclaimer: We own nothing at all.

"_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark."_

Sitting up on the catwalk, River Tam watched as her bao bei pressed weights in the cargo bay below. She and Jayne had been together for just over a year, and the young woman was reflecting on all the little things Jayne did to show he cared. He wasn't one for words, but he really was a sweetheart. To River, at least. He didn't want to ruin his 'big, tough mercenary' image. The rest of the crew could see quite clearly how perfect the two were for each other. River sighed. She loved her bao bei.

"_Try as I may I could never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing"_

At first, the crew didn't quite understand their relationship, and Simon in particular couldn't wrap his top 3 brain around the idea. But after he and the rest of the crew saw all the subtle things between the two, they could finally grasp how their assassin and mercenary were meant for one another.

River smiled to herself and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as Jayne grunted with effort. She thought about all the times she had heard his loudest thoughts, the thoughts of how much he loved her.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me"_

She knew it was an unfair advantage she had over him, but it wasn't her fault. The Academy had made her that way. But in a way, if you really thought awhile on it, she had to thank the Academy. Because if they hadn't experimented on her she would've been married off to a man she could never love. River knew that she never could love another man other than Jayne. Sure she loved Simon, and the rest of the crew, but it was a family kind of love. Jayne was different, special.

"_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

She could tell back when Jayne always said she was crazy, he didn't really mean it. Sure he had been afraid of her for a long time, but as she spent more time on the ship, he could tell she was just vulnerable young woman. Someone who had lost her childhood to the Blue Sun Corporation. Forced to grow up before her time. And even after he had realized that, he had to keep up the ignorant, mean mercenary act.

"_All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd"_

Lying down on the cool metal of the catwalk, River thought back to the crew's recent trip to Persephone. All the crowds, the people. Talking, thinking. Jayne could tell that she was close to having a 'bad day'. River closed her eyes to savor the memory of his oh so light touch on the shoulder. Like a warm summer's breeze, just enough to let her know he was there.

"_Old Mr. Webster could never define, what's being said between your heart and mine." _

Jayne, having finished with his weights, stood up and met River's eyes. A look that showed all the unquantifiable emotion that he felt for her. She knew that her eyes contained that very same amount of emotion. She made her way down the stairs with the fabric of her dress floating away from all her graceful movements.

"_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me"_

Jayne smiled at her, only she got those smiles. The smiles that meant that he would give her the world if she asked for it. He beckoned her over and opened his arms for her. River gladly took the invitation at being in his strong embrace.

"I got a little something for ya last time we was dirt side."

"Oh?"

Jayne placed a small wooden box in her hand. "Its something I've been wanting ya to have fer a real long time now. Asked my mother special to send it to me."

As the young woman opened the small roughly made box, she discovered it held a ring that was simple, yet beautiful.

"Well?"Jayne asked, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Ain't there a question you're supposed to be asking?"

"Well I'm not the best with them wordy things...That's your area o' expertise. Can't ye just read it off me anyhow?"

"Yes, but its nicer to have you tell me yourself."

He looked into her eyes, and she saw the question asked silently, with nothing but the love and devotion he felt for her.

"Yes."

"_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."_

_**fin**_


End file.
